


closest thing to dating

by InLust



Series: the case of roommates [3]
Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Basically married, F/F, Jealousy, Pre-Relationship, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock being oblivious, casual physical contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Sherlock observes Shibata and Wato at a crime scene. It's obvious they're dating each other.Wato thinks Sherlock needs to do more research to sharpen her observation skills. Sherlock thinks Wato needs to do more research to understanding what dating consists of.





	closest thing to dating

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off the prompt "so are you dating or" and obviously ive taken artistic liberties with this
> 
> this features some jealous/oblivious/smart ass sherlock and cheeky/clingy/adorable wato
> 
> again this is canon compliant/post season 1 so you guys can take it anywhere you want if you have a strict timeline its all just cuteness in my opinion i hope you enjoy it!

Sherlock is inspecting the scene, listening to Shibata go on about the case, while Wato looks over the body and relays her findings. There’s an unbridled glee as she checks every inch of the exhibit. A killer mummy? _How interesting._

She peers into the empty sarcophagus, hearing Shibata go on about how everything was seemingly normal and the team that worked on the mummy can confirm it was indeed dead. There was no chance it could come to life; it’s an incredible occurrence that’s captured Sherlock’s interest. 

“They say the tomb has been cursed,” Shibata goes on ominously. Even he is interested in this case moreso than others. “Anyone who has disturbed the resting one _will be put to rest_.” 

Sherlock scoffs in disbelief. “A curse,” she mocks, eyeing the sarcophagus up and down and reaching in. 

“Ah! It’s like that movie, _The Mummy_ , right?” Wato chimes in playfully. “The men who take the mummy’s relics are hunted down and sucked the life out of.” 

“Yes, yes!” Shibata agrees enthusiastically. “It’s a great movie! It’s been so long since I’ve seen it. I thought about that when we first heard about the case.” 

“Oh, it was a great movie growing up,” Wato converses cheerfully as always. “The scene where the scarab crawls into the man’s flesh kept me up for weeks after seeing it. Just thinking about it still makes my skin crawl.” She lets out a giggle and Shibata laughs along with her. 

Sherlock clenches her jaw, listening to their inane conversation about the movie. “A movie isn’t an accurate depiction of Ancient Egyptian practices. There are no such things as curses,” she deadpans, standing up straight to face them. 

“Just because you don’t believe in curses, doesn’t mean they aren’t true,” Wato argues. “There are plenty of things that can’t be explained.” 

Shibata agrees audibly to which Sherlock glares. 

“What?” he defensively asks. “I’m not saying this particular case is cursed, but there are things that science has yet to prove. Wato isn’t wrong.” Wato smiles, pleased at his defense. 

There’s a strange sensation in Sherlock’s chest as she observes the two of them. Wato stands inches beside Shibata. _Wato looks different_ , Sherlock notices. Wato is wearing a less sack looking shirt that hides her figure and has opted for a portofino button up that she’s tucked comfortably into her slacks underneath a new jacket that she mentioned getting last week but wasn’t sure if she was going to wear it. Her hair is also different, half up half down and with her bangs grown up, she looks beautifully mature. And there’s a thin layer of concealer. 

Wato looks at Shibata happily and Shibata looks back at Wato with the same level of affection. 

Sherlock eyes carefully. The strange sensation actually starts to twist inside of her. It bothers her, making her blood boil and heart rate rise. They laugh at some inside joke they share. And Sherlock feels--

“If we are not talking about the case, then what’s the point of you being here?” Sherlock interjects, trying to focus on the task at hand. She was in such a good mood and now it’s turned sour all of a sudden. 

“Sherlock,” Wato scolds with a warning look. 

“It’s fine, Wato,” Shibata keeps his composure, even shooting her a gentle smile. “I’m going to talk to the medical examiner.”

Sherlock feels a pang in her chest. “Good,” Sherlock snaps encouragingly. “We need a full report for any possible foreign agent or toxins in the victim’s blood stream.”

Shibata nods and gives another look to Wato that has her smiling before he steps away.

Instead of lingering, Sherlock whips back to sarcophagus to continue her investigation. “Good riddance,” she mutters, tilting her head into the supposedly ancient sarcophagus. 

“What was _that_?” Wato asks pointedly, hand grasping her elbow. 

Sherlock’s concentration doesn’t break because she knows Wato isn’t trying to distract her; she wants Sherlock to know that she’s nearby though. “What?” she mutters, running her finger along a dip near the head of the sarcophagus. 

“You were mean to Shibata for no reason,” Wato points out like it’s the most obvious thing. 

“We are conducting an investigation, not having small talk over movies,” Sherlock lets out rather derisively. “Even if you are dating, there’s a time an place for leisurely conversation.” 

“ _Eh?_ ” Wato exclaims loudly. Sherlock shuts her eyes at the sudden loudness. Wato looks around at the officers in the room apologetically. She rubs the back of Sherlock’s bicep. “What’re you talking about?” 

Sherlock rolls her eyes as she rounds the sarcophagus because Wato’s hand touching her becomes too warm. “You and Shibata,” she deadpans. She clenches her fists unconsciously at the thought of two of them. 

Wato follows after her. “Sherlock, you are being ridiculous,” she declares. She bumps into Sherlock when she abruptly stops at the desk and has to grab onto Sherlock’s arms to steady herself. 

Sherlock has gotten used to it and pays no mind as she turns her head to look at Wato briefly. “How am I being ridiculous? It is quite elementary, Wato.” The twisting sensation she has in her chest still lingers and it only seems to pronounce itself whenever Sherlock mentions them. She looks back towards the papers littered across the table and continues observing. 

Wato doesn’t seem to let go of Sherlock. She just steps to the side of her and leans in to speak to her more privately. “I think your observation skills need sharpening,” Wato points out with annoyance. “Shibata and I are not dating.” 

“Is that so?” Sherlock hums, ignoring the lightness in her chest at Wato’s apparent denial. She shifts a few papers to read them thoroughly. “Your sudden wardrobe change and attention to your appearance says otherwise. It’s comparable to animals that have flashy and attractive assets they put on display to attract a mate.”

Wato hooks her hands around Sherlock’s arm and leans in with a tug. “Sherlock, I’m not some animal!” she grumbles with annoyance. “A mate sounds so--”

“It is accurate, we are animals. Mammals in fact and we have our own mating rituals that are just shaped by modern society that we live it, but it isn’t all that different,” Sherlock goes on. Despite her discourse related to the fact that Wato is putting on a display for the likes of Shibata, the fact that Wato is currently holding onto her isn’t bothering her at all. “It makes sense for you to date. Between working cases with me and the clinic, your parents have a growing concern that you won’t find anyone to married and produce offspring.” 

Wato cringes and exhales shaking her head. “Do you hear yourself speak?” she asks in disbelief. “How do you even know what my parents are saying?”

Sherlock hangs her head to look at Wato with a questioning look. Honestly, Wato should know better by now.

“Tsk, I’ve talked to you about eavesdropping on my conversations--”

“You speak very loudly while I’m in the room.” 

“Well then you should at least listen to the whole conversation,” Wato argues.

“Your family affairs have nothing to do with me,” Sherlock automatically holds up her hand as a shield before pointing towards one of the other Egyptian displays. Wato nods and moves with Sherlock, still holding onto her. 

“My family affairs don’t have anything to do with you,” Wato concedes just to placate Sherlock. “However, my affairs--meaning my work and our work--has to do with you.”

“Huh?” Sherlock sounds while looking up and down the Egyptian text carved in the stone before reaching in her pocket for her phone. “Me?” 

“We work together and live together,” Wato points out. “We share most of our time together; what possible time would I have to date? And honestly, why would you even consider me dating Shibata? We are good friends.” 

Sherlock huffs. “Your body language and behavior is obvious,” she feels like she’s repeating herself for the umpteenth time. “If you’re trying to hide it from me, it’s moot.” 

“Moot?” Wato parrots in disbelief. “Ah! Why are you so frustrating?” She grips Sherlock’s arm more securely to actually get her attention. “I’m not dating anyone. The closest thing I would have to dating is you.”

“Ah? Me?” Sherlock’s attention shoots to Wato suddenly. She is actually shocked. _Dating? Dating Wato?_ Her mind tries to wrap around the course of their conversation to find out when it went sideways. She feels a tightness, this time in her chest because her heart seems to be beating very noticeably. “Why would you say such a thing?” 

Wato returns the same look Sherlock had given her not too long ago. She tilts her head with an unsaid _Really?_

Sherlock laughs at how absurd the path of the conversation has gone. “That is not logical. I’ve read enough about dating and love and all of it’s absurd societal expectations along with its inevitable outcomes to avoid being a victim of romance.” 

“Romance and dating have changed since you’ve _read_ about them,” Wato argues, “and I’ve learned from working with you that companionship and intimacy can be defined in many unconventional ways.”

Sherlock tilts her head and covers Wato’s mouth with her hand before she can continue speaking. “This requires further research. Please don’t speak anymore of this; your opinion does not dictate the facts.” To her surprise, she can feel Wato smiling underneath her palm and she lets go. 

Wato has a cheeky smile on her face that is infectious enough to make Sherlock smile. “I’ve surprised you, haven’t I?” 

Sherlock shakes her head in disbelief. “Dating! How absurd, Wato.” She starts to walk away before turning around and walking backwards. “I’ll prove to you what dating is and solve this case simultaneously.”  

After her thorough sweep of the scene she heads out while Wato lingers to apologize profusely to the curator for Sherlock’s harsh criticisms of the exhibit security.

“Sherlock.” 

Sherlock looks up from her phone and sees Shibata standing in front of her. “Ah, you’re still here?” Admittedly, she’d forgotten about him in a few minutes after he left her sight. Now that he was back, she felt that coiling sensation inside of her again. 

Shibata looks around Sherlock briefly. “Where’s Wato?” 

Sherlock huffs. “She’ll be out in a second.” 

“Ah,” Shibata nods in agreement with an impassive look on his face. “Listen, we’ve come a bit of ways, you and I.” 

“What do you want?” Sherlock retorts with annoyance. 

Shibata laughs to himself. “This is why I need Wato around, so you’ll be nicer to me.” Sherlock moves to walk away when he stands in her way. “Look, I’m not trying to get in between you two because I know how possessive you are of Wato.”

“What?” Sherlock reels back at _possessive_. 

“But Wato is one of my good friends. She’s much kinder and more compassionate than you are, so I obviously like her more than you,” Shibata points out with an annoying grin, “but I know you and Wato are dating. I support you two.” 

Sherlock’s eyes widen in complete shock, but she recovers quickly. There’s a bubbling sensation in her chest and warmth running up and down her back. Sherlock feels the need to get out of there. “What’s with you kids?” she grumbles to herself. “Do you even know what dating is anymore?!" She shoots a glare at Shibata and shakes her head in frustration as she walks away. "Absurd!” 


End file.
